Reflections
by TheNexusEra
Summary: Ashoka begins to reflect on her dual with her fallen master, and comes to a horrifying theory... Continuation of 'Necessary Evil'
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano explored the ruins, well more ruin, of the Sith Temple on Malachor as she reflected on her dual with her fallen

For one, fleeting moment, Anakin Skywalker was in control again, not Darth Vader, he called out her name, showed nothing but pain and regret for his actions before the dark side retook control and showed nothing but hate and suffering.

There was a moment she wanted to leave with Ezra and Kanan but she refused, she was willing to stay and risk her life to hopefully redeem her fallen master; she had failed and Darth Vader remained.

As her reflection continued, she was wondering why and how Darth Maul, well now referring to himself as just Maul, was on Malachor, why the Inquisitors were ordered to hunt him down and—

Her eyes widened when she thought about it, why did Yoda say to head to Malachor, filled with nothing but the dead and, unknown to them, Sith and Inquisitors, and a Weapon of Mass Destruction on a Galactic-Scale with a holocron that could only be opened by a Sith…? Yes, they went there for knowledge but instead, there was a war waiting for them.

Horror crossed her face when she came to a frightening theory: What if, just what if, Yoda knew about the Inquisitors being on the planet, she had said it herself she felt Yoda may have known everything that went down during the Clone Wars before they happened, visions were certainly possible, she had experience with that when she saved Padme from Aurra Sing.

Could Yoda had planned for this to all happen, could the Jedi Order been that lost that they would so willingly would stab their fellow people in the back? She remembered her former friend's, Barriss Offee, words, how the Jedi and Republic were corrupt, but she couldn't had imagined it went this deep.

It made sense, the presence of more Jedi, and Maul, would alert the Vader through the inquisitors and the way she had left the Order on bad terms when they were still around.

But the question was…Why…?

Why would Yoda lead them to their attempted deaths? The question was repeating in her head as explored further in the ruins.

* * *

So there's Ahsoka's thoughts on Malachor and prospects of Yoda using all parties to kill each other with one stone are filling her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka continued her exploration through the ruins till she found a place to meditate on.

When she got in position, she began to have more questions than answers.

Would Yoda really send them to a war zone on purpose to get rid of them...?

How did Maul survive being on Malachor, he couldn't have been here for long, could he...?

How come the Jedi didn't destroy the weapon of mass destruction...? Why did they choose to keep it. The off-limits part she got but could've they destroyed it, like it was now?

Her face strained in frustration as she was getting nowhere with the questions. She opened her eyes to see a convor staring at her, there was a radiant glow to it, reminding her of The Daughter from Mortis.

Oh how that bring back so many memories of her time as a Padawan.

Tears sting her eyes as the memories continued pooling through her, she wondered where everything went wrong, her walking away most likely did have an impact on Anakin becoming Darth Vader, they did have a father-daughter relationship.

She wiped her unshed tears from her eyes as she continued to reflect.

She had come to a conclusion after Barriss' speech, The Jedi Order were corrupt, so much they cast aside their own without hesitation, part of her never did forgive Windu for saying it was her 'great trial'...

How was being on the run, hunted down by those she cared about, being cast aside, her best friend turning on her, and being on death row relate to being a great trial?!

She wished, prayed even, that Windu was making some sick joke, only problem was that no one was laughing at it.

So she left, never looking back, but now, seeing what happened, part felt like she was at a fault for all of this.

Her thoughts soon turned to Ezra, with Kanan blind from trusting Maul, she was worried if the temptation of opening the Sith Holocron would happen from his guilt and begin his fall to the dark side, she couldn't let that happen, she had to escape, but how?

She was having a hard time finding one of the Inquisitors' ships in these ruins and she had a feeling the Rebellion wouldn't be looking for since they believe she's dead in that explosion, even she couldn't believe she managed to survive that.

She heard the convor chirp, almost like it was calling her, and saw it fly away, as if asking it to follow her, with nothing to lose, she got out of her meditative state and followed it.

* * *

 **So, that Rogue One Trailer? Also Ahsoka is getting her own Novel set to come out in October! Can't wait for that.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka followed the Convor through the ruins, after several minutes of nonstop following, she was lured to a room that remained untouched by the chaos that had happened thousand of years ago, it looked majestic, yet ominous at the same time, the Convor was resting on one of the pillars, as if gesturing her to enter.

Ahsoka walked into the temple, and found a meditative spot, sitting down and crossing her legs, she took a deep breath and felt a wave of the Force flow through her.

"Contacted me, you have…" She heard the familiar voice.

She opened her eyes to see Former Grand Master Yoda appear before her.

"Yoda…" She said, she didn't address him as 'Master Yoda', "I need some answers"

"Hmm, much of Skywalker in you, need that you do not," Yoda advised.

"No," Ahsoka snapped, "Something tells me I'll need this, since my duel with Vader, I've been wondering why you sent us here, we were expecting knowledge to be found, and only we've encountered a warzone here, and I'm beginning to wonder what you really wanted us to be here for"

Yoda frowned, "Impatient with questions, you are, clear your mind of questions, you must,"

Ahsoka countered, "Isn't questions the first path to knowledge," she crossed her arms over her chest, "I want to ask, did you know what was going to happen?"

Yoda remained silent, making Ahsoka believe her theory might be true, and spoke, "You wanted us to get killed, didn't you,"

Yoda spoke, "A Threat to Luke's eventual training, you have become, The Jedi Order must rise again in these dark times, it must"

Ahsoka glared at him, "Luke, who's Luke?" She had a feeling who Luke might be.

"The Son of Anakin and Padme, he is" He didn't want her to know about Leia, "Eventually Master Kenobi will bring Luke here to be trained in the Jedi, a threat, you have become to his training."

"So you justified that because I have too much of my master in me that means you have a right to send us to our deaths!?" This exasperated Ahsoka, "What gave you the right to do that!?"

Yoda hung his head somewhat, "True, you are, no right do I have, but necessary evil, it is, ensure the future of the Jedi Order, I must"

"Barriss was right, I don't agree what she did, but she was right about what she said on the Jedi Order and Republic, once I get out of here, I will be doing things my own way regardless of what you and Obi-Wan do" Ahsoka proclaimed.

"The Jedi way, this is not," Yoda warned.

Ahsoka smirked and stated, "I am no Jedi" she cut off the force connection with Yoda, and walked out of the temple.

* * *

 **A open-ending leaving a sequel possible, that or I'll let someone else write it, just PM if you have one in mind lol**


End file.
